Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner Along With A Date
by narnialove
Summary: What should of happened in "Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner". Sonny agrees to help Tawni with her date, Hayden but it involves going on a double date with the one and only, CDC. But when Sonny kisses the wrong date true feelings are relieved. Multi Ch.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner**

**I manged to watch this episode on YouTube in Spanish with English subtitles. It was really good (if you want the link just ask in the review or message me)! At one part Sonny had to ask Chad for his Laker tickets. Chad had four tickets and I thought the episode would be way better if it was sorta a double date! So here is my version. Hopefully all characters stay in character! All Channy moments. I hope you all like it!  
**

**Oh and if what they say don't exactly match with the English version it's because the subtitles must of have been wrong! I probably will make this a two-shot too. Enjoy! **

**SPOV**

I'm on my way towards stage two. I had promised Tawni a date with Hayden at the Lakers game. The only person I knew that would have tickets would be Chad.

I walked in and heard Chad's voice, "Now, this is a real good Chad sandwich!" I walked up to him and leaned onto his dresser. I gave a quick sigh and noticed a piece of lettuce on his shirt. I casually put my hand out and picked up the lettuce, "You have a little bit of "Chad" on your sweater."

I gave Chad my signature perky smile. I knew deep down he loved it.

"Thanks." Chad told me and smiled right back at me with his signature smirk. He snapped his fingers and shooed the lady doing his hair and makeup. He must know I want something. Just keep it casual Sonny, you'll get these tickets.

"So, uh... Chad, I need a favor," Chad put his lunch away and looked back at me, "It's to help Tawni. I need your tickets to the Laker game."

Chad looked down to his dresser and picked up four tickets, "You mean these?". My smile on my face grew even bigger.

"Thank you Chad!" I said reaching over to grab the tickets. Chad pulled away and stood up. My face dropped. Great, he's gonna want something...

"I have these tickets because?" he asked wanting me to finish his sentence.

"You are the star of the number one show, Mackenzie Falls." I told him.

"You just won one ticket." Chad gave me one ticket.

"You have the most delicious sandwich in the whole cafeteria!"

"You won another one. Now you'll just need one more..."

"I can't." I told him as he started waving the last needed ticket in my face.

"Say it!" he said still teasing me in the most cutiest yet annoyiest way possible.

"I said no!"

"Say it." he repeated again but in a whisper. Chills suddenly went down my back along with a burst of nervousness in my stomach, sorta like butterflies. I lost this one for sure, I just couldn't resist to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Your the best actor of our generation." he handed me the third ticket, home run for me!

"Great, I shall see you there." Chad told me and sat back down. I nodded and smiled and turn to head back to the prop house. That worked out great, speaking of great, wait great? I whipped my head around and ran back to Chad. He was eating his "Chad" sandwich.

"Hey, Chad," he looked up at me with food stuffed in his face, "What did you mean about see you there?"

Chad sallowed his food and again stood up and looked at me with one eyebrow raised up, "I have one ticket, you have a ticket, Tawni and her date have tickets... double--"

"It is not a double date Chad!"

"You said you needed a favor, wasn't that your favor? To go on a date with the one and only CDC?" he asked playfully.

How does he always manage to press my buttons? Why would he think I was asking him out? Did he think I liked him? What if I gave it away, no Sonny, no! I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper. Do you Sonny, do you really? Great, now I am even quoting him! I came up with the only thought reached my brain.

"Fine, see you there." I told him and walked out.

**CPOV**

Sonny whipped out the same way as before, her hips swaying one way to another. I smiled as I watched her leave. I was surprised, more shocked when Sonny agreed to go on the date with me. My smile grew even larger just thinking about. I can't believe I'm happy, yet excited about this date. I just can't wait to put my arm around her, she better sit on the right side this time... but then again it's Sonny, I could sacrifice something for her.

I grabbed my sandwich yet again. I wasn't hungry, I had a strange tingly feeling in my stomach. Oh what did they call it again? Something about fruit flies?

I shook my head to regain my Chadness and headed my way back to filming Mackenzie Falls.

**Alright, I admit, not my best work. But hey it's waay pass my bedtime! So tell me should I continue or just leave it at this? I think I might keep going, since I soooo wanna write Chad's reaction and how jealous he gets! I gotta plan out if he finds out about the kiss on the actual date or the next day on the magazine cover (if you've seen the episode). **

**Let me know, I'd love to hear your thoughts on where this story would go! Peace out suckas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner Along With A Date**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I gotten so many reviews already! I'm so sorry for not updating, I'm babysitting all week and just had no time to update! Hopefully this will all please you readers! Enjoy and review with what you want to happen! I'm also thinking about making this more of a multiple chapter story... whatcha think?**

**SPOV**

"Tell me again why you invited Chad to be your date?" Tawni asked.

I was brushing through my hair quickly. I had no time to change since I was helping Tawni look her best for Hayden, "I didn't invite him, Tawni!"

Tawni raised her eyebrow at me, "He invited himself!" I told her.

"Your a terrible liar Sonny..."

**CPOV**

I was walking towards Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room but suddenly some jerk ran into me.

"Hey, sorry man," he quickly apologized and put his hand out, "I'm Hayden." I glared at his hand and laughed.

"You obviously know who I am, but why are you here?" I snapped. Only one thought came into my mind when he told me he was Tawni's date. He was the total opposite of me. Kind, caring, tall, brunette. Did Sonny like tall boys? I'm pretty tall, aren't I? Not nearly as tall as Hayden but close. I'm not even close to brunette... wait why am I even thinking of this?

"Maybe we should knock on the door, we don't want to keep the girls any longer." Hayden suggested. I looked at him and nodded. He lifted up his hand to knock and I quickly stepped in front of him.

"Sorry man, my tickets, I'm knocking." I know that was a pathetic excuse but it was the best I could come up with, I wanted Sonny to see me there first! I knocked on the door.

"Sure, cool." he replied back waiting for the girls to come out.

About a minute later Tawni came out with giant jacked. Man this girl is a piece of work, I actually felt sorry for this Hayden kid. He did not know what he just got himself into. Tawni raised an eyebrow at me but I didn't have a chance to respond because Sonny came out in the same outfit as before. But I gotta admit Sonny looked ten times better than Tawni.

"Hey Munroe, you look --" I was cut off by Sonny.

"Yeah, Chad I don't look nearly good as you."

"I was gonna say you look nice, but what you said is way better! I do look good don't I?" I playfully told her as I nudged her with my elbow.

Sonny glared at me, man this is gonna be tougher than I thought.

**SPOV**

"Do you guys wanna get something to bite?" Hayden called back to all of us while driving.

I was totally jealous of Tawni. Hayden was such a gentlemen, he opened the door for her, held her hand and called her beautiful. Chad on the other hand, had me help him in because he "was the celebrity" and needed to save his strength and look good at the ball game. I asked him to take my hand -- only because it was a "so called date" not because I wanted to... but he rejected me saying I was on the wrong side. The only nice thing he had done for me... what am I talking about? Chad was a total jerk on this "date".

"No thanks, I'll eat at the game." Tawni said with a huge grin on her face, still holding Hayden's hand.

"Me too!" I called to him.

I then heard the obnoxious voice that I somehow got the chills from, "I'm down for some food." I liked the way when he talked his voice goes higher. It was incredibly cute but I didn't know if he meant to do that or it just came natural.

"Really, Chad, really?" I asked him.

"Yes, Sonny, he offered and I'm going to be polite and accept his kind gesture."

"Besides you haven't been polite this whole ride her, why start now?"

"Yes I have, you've all been blessed because I came, that is pretty polite if you ask me. So to repay me I think you should buy me some food."

"You only said yes because we all said no!"

"No!"

"Uh huh! Chad we are eating once we get to the game." I told him.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Will you two just shut up!"

Chad and I looked up and saw a very angry Tawni glaring at us.

"Sorry..." Chad and I both said together. The rest of the ride was silent.

**CPOV**

Hayden pulled into a parking spot and he quickly got out and ran to the other side to help Tawni out of her seat. They both smiled at each other and held hands while waiting for me and Sonny.

"You guys go ahead, we'll meet you up in a minute!" Sonny said handing them two tickets. Oh man, she was going to ruin my hair or something! I totally regretted my plan. It seemed brilliant at the time, being mean to Sonny and she would be mean to me. Like we usually do, it kinda turned me on, but I could tell she was hurt by the way I was acting.

"Chad, can you please be nice for Tawni's date. It means a lot to her." she kindly told me.

"I am being nice!" I told her.

"Don't you ever get tired of having just you around? The world doesn't revolve around you." she asked and stepped outside of the car. What did she mean by that? I'm not that self-centered! Or am I? I hopped out of the car and faced Sonny.

"Sonny, wait, please!" She turned around.

"If I've said anything to offend you..." Did I really care about Sonny? Was she really the girl who would change me? I knew I liked her, but I didn't think it would last this long. I thought it was some stupid crush that would disappear in a week. But every week this crush seemed to become stronger and stronger. But I could never admit to liking Sonny Munroe. She's a random!

"If I've said anything to offend you," I began again, "I meant it." I smiled at her and put my arm around her shoulder and urged her towards the stadium.

I think I covered myself up pretty good... Sonny Munroe would never know that I liked her.

**SPOV**

"If I've said anything to offend you... I meant it." Ouch! And I thought Chad was going to apologize. I couldn't believe I liked this jerk! He is the biggest jerk in this planet! I bet he is like the president of Jerkville! Chad put his arm around me and walked me towards the stadium.

I pushed him off of me, "I don't know what your problem is, but -- but I bet it's hard to pronounce!" I told him and grabbed the tickets out from his hand and headed alone towards the stadium.

I heard Chad running towards me, "Come on Sonny! Don't be like that!" I kept walking.

"I only said those things because I like you!" I froze in my tracks. I spun around.

"What? Is that true Chad?" I asked as he stopped in front of me, he looked speechless.

"Well, yeah you seem pretty cool. I think we could manage to be friends if your not constantly picking fights with me."

Just friends... I think my heart just broke in half.

"Come on, Sonny, let's go watch the game. Hot dogs on me!"

**Wow, totally went in the wrong direction! I don't like how this chapter came out... hopefully the next one will be more to the point. This chapter was just constant fighting... I thought all four of them would be watching the game but I kinda changed it... I changed point of views a lot too! Like whoaaaa, crazy stuff. But anyway I promise you in the next chapter (which hopefully will be updated tomorrow or Friday) Sonny will kiss Hayden. SPOILER: To make Chad jealous of course. I'm not giving anything else away! All I know that it will be juicy! LMAO! **

**Special thanks goes to TrinityFlower of Memories! For future chapters... Hope you enjoy and I apologize for grammar and spelling and blah blah blah!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner Along With A Date**

**I just watched the episode in English! Soooo cute, good Channy moments too! Okay, I'll be quick here's chapter three! I don't know if I'll continue this after this chapter, let me know what you guys think! **

**SPOV**

Chad and I walked in together and spotted Hayden and Tawni, they waved us over and we both sat down. The game started about five minutes ago. I didn't really feel like being here, but it was for Tawni right? I just felt so embarrassed to be around Chad. Thinking that he would actually like me. What was I thinking?

Suddenly I heard my stomach grumble, Tawni, Hayden and Chad looked at me. Great now they are staring at me, can't a girl be hungry? Chad owed me a hot dog anyway...

"Me and Chad will go get some food! Be back in a flash!" Hayden told us and him and Chad walked towards the food stand.

Tawni and I sat in silence waiting for the boys, I guess we we're both nervous about where the night may take us. I noticed Tawni staring at everything -- expect the game. Tawni suddenly got up from her chair and took off her black coat. Reveling a knee length glittery pink dress. Once the jacket was thrown onto the chair Tawni did a quick pose and sat down.

"What are you wearing? I thought I told you we were going to a basket ball game!" I asked her while letting out a small giggle. My mood was becoming happier...

"Sorry, all I heard was ball." Tawni told me, I laughed while rolling my eyes, good old Tawni!

"Okay, look Cinderella, tonight is not about your dress. It's about you and Hayden getting to know each other. And find out if you really have chemistry with each other so you won't lead each other on and be told that you want to be friends by some three named jerk." By the end of the sentence I was becoming red and almost yelling at Tawni.

"Are you okay Sonny?" Tawni asked with a worry face.

"Yeah, I'm fine -- COME ON! WHAT KIND OF CALL? SOME REFEREE YOU ARE!" I yelled and jumped up. I was angry, at Chad. Why did he have to be such a jerk... well if I can't yell at him I might as well yell at the game.

"This better work out, and who's Ralph?" Tawni asked.

"The referee Tawni..."

Tawni rolled her shoulders still not understanding what I meant. Just as I was about to explain to her the boys came back with the food.

"Hey, I got us some snacks!" Hayden said to us. He handed us out the drinks and him and Tawni shared popcorn.

"Hayden, where's Chad?" I asked.

Suddenly the three named jerk face came and sat down next to me, "Sorry about that, crazy fans! They all wanted pictures and autographs."

Chad handed me one of the two hot dogs he was holding, "Here Sonny."

"So girls, what did I miss?" Hayden sweetly asked while eying Tawni.

"I took off my coat."

"Wow, you look great!"

I put my hand over my forehead and just shook my head. How on earth is Tawni going to be normal when she can't even dress casual!

"You also missed that that sweaty guy putting that orange ball in the ball whole and a bunch of other sweaty guys patting his butt!" Tawni told him while being disgusted. I could tell Tawni needed help and fast.

"See Hayden, see might not look it but Tawni is a big sports girl!" I said sipping my drink.

"Since when?" Chad asked.

"Your such a joker Chad!" I sat tapping his shoulder and began to laugh. I looked back at Tawni and saw her putting lip stick on, greaaaat.

I heard the whistle on the court, I looked over and saw that there was a foul. I stood up cheering while hitting Tawni's hand and spilling my drink all over Chad's lap. Hey he deserved it though...

"Thanks a lot Sonny!" I heard an angry Tawni.

"Yeah, thanks Sonny!" Chad also yelled standing up, "Now I gotta go clean myself up." Chad headed towards the bathrooms.

I quickly forgot about Chad, though I gotta admit I did feel sorry, but Tawni was way more important, "Oh Tawni, I'm so sorry!"

"No seriously, thanks a lot. What's the point of wearing a dress like this if you can't walk around in it?" Tawni asked and she too got up and headed towards the bathroom smiling.

It was now just me and Hayden, I moved over to Tawni's seat.

"So, how's it going with Tawni?" I asked.

"Pretty good."

I heard the announcer call out time out! Then on the screen came the kiss cam.

"Awww! This kiss cam is so cute!" I said with a huge smile.

"Look at the grandma and grandpa up there making out!" Hayden called out while smiling too.

We both joined in with the crowd and changed kiss. Two camera came over to us.

"Hey, look, that's us!" Hayden said to me as we looked up at the giant stadium screen. I cannot kiss Hayden! I could never do that to Chad -- uhhhh I mean Tawni!

"No, no, no! We're just friends friends friends!" I called out to the crowd. They all suddenly booed at us and started throwing food and drinks at us.

"Hey guys this isn't even my date!" I called out to them again. An idea came to my head suddenly...

"Fine, if you like kissing I'll give you kissing!" I called out for the final time and leaned in and kissed Hayden. I kissed him hoping that Chad would come right at the moment and see us and maybe he would get jealous.

I heard a loud gasp and turned around to see Tawni, "Sonny! What are you doing?"

"Tawni it's not what it looks like! I promise, it was the kiss cam!"

"Really? Well I think that's a foul to team Tawni! And I think Ralph will agree with me!"

"Who's Ralph?" Hayden asked confused.

"She means referee."

I felt awful, Tawni was my one true friend and I ruined her night for her. Just because my love life didn't turn out what I wanted didn't mean I could ruin hers!

**CPOV**

"Yeah, thanks Sonny, now I gotta go clean myself up!" I rudely told her, I gotta admit I did feel bad. It was only an accident. It's not like Sonny meant to spill her drink all over my pants. I was now at the door of the bathroom. I grabbed some paper towels and started to pat it over my pants to dry them. Once I was pleased that the stain wasn't as visible I looked up into the mirror to see a perfect attractive blonde with great hair. Yet he seemed sad. I was miserable without Sonny knowing my true feelings. Why couldn't I just tell her that I liked her before in the parking lot.

I took one last look into the mirror and headed towards the door. I heard the crowd chanting kiss! Maybe if I was quick enough I could rush up and get some cameras on me and Sonny... and tell her my true feelings. That sounded like a good idea right? Pretty romantic if you asked me.

I headed towards the stands and walked about half way up until I heard a loud gasp, I knew it was Tawni. I looked up and saw Sonny and that jerk -- Hayden kissing. Why was she kissing him? Did she actually like him? My stomach turned and I felt like my heart just broke into a thousand pieces. I had to leave. I just had to. My heart felt like it had been stabbed and ripped right out from my body.

I was stupid enough to believe that Sonny would ever love a jerk like me. I took out my phone and entered a text to Sonny.

_Catch you later, gotta go film something for Mackenzie Falls._

I pressed send and walked out of the stadium, this was going to be a long walk home.

**I hope you liked this, I don't know if I should do that part when Chad gets extremely jealous or not? Let me know in reviews! Sorry for spelling and grammar...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner Along With A Date**

**I apologize so greatly, I was away at my cottage all week and wasn't able to upload since there was no internet. But anyway here it is! I think I will have a few more chapters and change the plot around. Once again sorry for the wait and enjoy!**

**SPOV**

It has been a day since the basket ball game and Tawni still wasn't talking to me and kept the dressing room doors locked leaving me to borrow Nico and Grady's changing room. But to top it off Chad had been ignoring me too, the only time we had a conversation was yesterday when he texted me saying he had to leave. Yet that was barely a conversation. I cannot figure out what I did was so bad, maybe the soda spilling on him? I didn't know what to do. The two most important people-- uhhh I mean just Tawni won't talk to me. Could this day get any worst?

I took a deep breathe, I had to talk to Tawni. I knew I did wrong by kissing Hayden but it was the stupid kiss cam! I came to our dressing room and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I tried opening the door but it was locked.

I knocked on the door again, "Tawni the door is locked."

"Go around, try the door on your side!" Tawni snapped at me.

"Well I already did but that one is locked too."

"Oh, well I guess your locked out from both sides, just like you locked me out with my relationship with Hayden!"

I sighed, how on earth was I going to get Tawni forgive me. All I can do is try right?

"Tawni there is nothing going on between me and Hayden!" I heard Tawni rumble on about how I was lying.

How could she not believe me? Since when did I lie? Okay maybe I lied a few times but this time I definitely wasn't!

"Tawni, it's not my fault! You can't say no to the kiss cam!" I called out to Tawni.

"Couldn't say no to the kiss cam, could you?" I turned around to see an angry Chad. Great now he's going to tease me about Hayden. Why couldn't people just realize that it meant nothing between us!

"Chad, not now." I didn't even know why he was mad at me. My heart suddenly began to beat faster when I began talking to Chad.

"I trusted you Sonny, I trusted you to use my tickets responsibly. Instead I wake up this morning finding this on the cover of Tween Weekly." Chad lifted up the magazine of me and Hayden kissing. How on earth did anyone get this picture is beyond me. It's as if people just sit around with their cameras out waiting for something good to happen.

I rolled my shoulders at Chad, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't decide if he was just trying to push my buttons or he was jealous about me and Hayden. I knew Chad Dylan Cooper would never be jealous over me, but I just sometime wished he could...

"Who is this guy?" he asked, his voice raising.

"The love of my life!" I looked at the door, it was Tawni was screaming from her room to Chad.

Chad's voice got even louder and higher, "Then why is she kissing him!?"

"I don't know!" Tawni replied.

"It was the kiss cam!" I told both them for about the hundredth time.

My face was going very red, it did make sense for this whole thing to confuse both of them. I did set up the date for Tawni and Hayden and then invite Chad as my date. Then go and kissing Tawni's date behind her back and ditching Chad when he decided "he had to go". Was I really that bad of a person?

My thoughts we interrupted when I heard my name called, it was Nico and Grady. As much as I enjoy their company the time for these two was not now.

"IT WAS THE KISS CAM!" I screamed, I gotta admit I panicked. Everyone seemed to be mad at me over this stupid kiss cam. I looked at a very disappointed Chad.

"I told you it was the kiss cam!" Grady shouted giving a high five to Nico and the two boys walked out of the room leaving me and Chad along with a locked up Tawni. Chad an dI stood in silence. How am I going to fix this? How can I fix this... think Sonny think! Suddenly an idea came to my head. But it involved Chad.

I looked up at Chad, "Look Chad, I could really use your help."

"Again?" he asked me rudely, not the playfully way he usually does this time it was just plain old mean.

"Convince Hayden to go on a date with Tawni again."

"Fine. But don't you like him? I don't see how you could like that jerk--"

"For the hundredth time it was the kiss cam! Besides I wouldn't do that to you."

"Wait, do what to me?"

The same feeling as the day before in the parking lot came to me. The pain in my chest became worst, what if I let my secret out. I was afraid that I would be rejected by him. Chad was smiling again but it slowly faded away when he saw the disappointment on my face.

"It's okay Sonny, you can tell me the truth." he told me while stepping closer to me.

"Well nothing, it's just you gave me those tickets and yeah -- they were your tickets and I invited you, well you invited yourself but still..."

"Sonny, your rambling. Is this your way of telling me you like me? Don't be ashamed, every girl loves me."

"There is no way I like you. No chance whatsoever. Your way to much of a jerk, a very conceited one too."

"Really, Sonny, really? Your voice seems to becoming higher, and according to Selena Gomez you do that when in denial." Chad asked me while stepping closer. I held my breath, not knowing what to do. I really did like Chad. And in my gut I felt that he liked me too.

"Hayden and I will pick you and Tawni up at 7." Chad winked at me and walked away. I turned to face my door, I tried opening it, the door was locked still.

"Tawni! I need to talk to you!"

**I tried to speed up the Channy relationship, but I just hate putting them together too soon and easily. So don't expect a happy ending yet. I'm probably going to make then go on a double date again, and then Hayden and Tawni go back to Sonny's house for the rest of the date and you'll see what happens there. I'm trying to make it somewhat different from the episode. Hopefully next chapter is Chad's point of view.  
**

**Any ideas are kindly accepted! Leave them in reviews pleaseeeee!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner Along With a Date**

**OMG, OMG, OMG OMFG! I am soooo sorry, I apologize greatly! I don't know what happened; I guess school has swept me off my feet with homework. Anyway here it is! I was going to make this my final chapter but I think you guys deserve a waaay better story and that's what your gonna get!**

**CPOV (finally!) **

I met up with Hayden in front of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I knocked on the door, this time I came prepared. I had brought with me a dozen roses. Tonight I was going to act like a total gentleman. Sonny deserved it... and I bet she never expected it either.

Tawni opened the door and was smiling from one side of her face to the other. I glared at her peppy face wondering how she could be so happy. The joy she was carrying around I didn't like, until Sonny came out. She glowed with her giant smile. Her eyes sparkled and her hair just looked lovely. It made me smile.

"You look great Sonny." I kindly told her handing the roses.

Sonny's smile became even bigger, as did mine, "Wow, Chad... this is really, sweet. Just let me go put them in a vase."

I looked over to Tawni and Hayden; I saw jealousy in both of their eyes. I smirked at them. I turned back to face Sonny who just returned from the not nearly as nice as my dressing room.

I took Sonny's hand and headed towards the front of the studio.

"Wow." Sonny said on our way outside.

"What?" I asked her.

"You brought me flowers, said I looked nice, held my hand... your acting like a total gentlemen... Alright, what gives? What scheme are you up to this time?"

"Sonny, I would never do that to you! Why can't people see me as a nice guy?"

"Because you're not."

"Really, Sonny, really?"

The conversation ended there. We walked for a minute of silence until we reached out front. I stopped.

"Isn't she a beauty?" I asked to the three of them as I pointed at my shiny new car. They all mumbled agreeing, how could they not love my car? All four of us walked towards my amazing car. As Hayden and Tawni got in I pulled Sonny aside. I had to set things straight.

"Sonny, I'm being serious. This is no game for me. This is for real."

She nodded and gave me her signature smile. Together we walked to my car, I opened her door and quickly ran to the driver's side and hopped in.

* * *

We finally reached our destination, central park. I thought it would be a perfect date strolling down the park. It was a great day for it too. I hopped out of my car and ran for Sonny's door. I opened it for her. Together we walked down a path while Tawni and Hayden went the other direction. Perfect time for us to be alone. We were holding hands.

"Thanks for a great night Chad." She thanked me.

"But it's only the beginning." I told her.

"What else is there?"

"It's a surprise Sonny!"

"I hate surprises."

I laughed at that, "Why not?"

Sonny rolled her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I like knowing what the surprise is right away."

We both laughed, "Okay, I'll tell you. The surprise is –"I was cut off by a blinding light. Suddenly more flashes came. I heard clicks from cameras, it was the paparazzi.

"CHAD, SONNY SMILE!"

"GOOD GIRL DATING BAD BOY?"

"ARE YOU GUYS ON A DATE?"

"SO THE RUMORS ARE TRUE, YOU ARE DATING!"

The questions kept coming, I had let go of Sonny's hand and covered my eyes, "Please just leave us alone!" I heard Sonny cry out. I stopped at the bright lights and smiled for a few shots. The flashing kept coming; it felt like I was being slowly being blinded. I took Sonny's hand and pulled her with me as I ran to cover. Sonny caught on and kept running, our hands locked.

It had been a couple minutes. I think we were safe.

"I think we lost them." I told her. We were not holding hands now, Sonny seemed to let go a little too eagerly.

"Sorry about that, when I told them I had a date I didn't think they would follow me." I quickly told her putting my hand on her shoulder. She shoved it off.

"Was this your big surprise?" She asked me.

"The paparazzi? Of course not!"

"It seemed like you enjoyed it."

"I didn't, honestly."

"Why would you even tell them that you were going on a date?"

"I don't know. I didn't think."

"Of course you didn't. You never do unless it has to do with you. You're such a jerk! I see it now, your big scheme. You wanted the world to see the bad boy go good. I can't believe you."

"No, Sonny! Honestly I didn't realize that they would follow us!"

A loud _moo_ interrupted our heavy argument. It was Sonny's phone. She looked at it and then looked back up at me.

"I have to go." She told me.

"Good." I told her, if she wasn't going to appreciate me I rather her leave. No matter how badly I wanted her to stay with me.

"Good!" she shouted at me.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I couldn't hold the urge. I had held this in for so long. I waited for this moment my entire life. To have the girl of my dreams. I put my hand around Sonny's back and pulled her towards me and kissed her.

**Ahhhhhh! There you go! Not my best, but I think you all know what happens next. If not, I'll tell you here. So basically the text is from Tawni who needs help. Sonny sneaks back to her house and cooks Tawni and Hayden a home cooked meal. Basically Sonny gets in danger and Chad comes to the rescue (it make sense if you've seen the episode). Channy moment happens then I don't know if I should continue with the dating and what not. Or just end it there.**

**I need help with writing the ending or continuing this story along with any ideas for other Channy stories. I also need ideas for story with the fandom of Narnia. I will take any suggestions and give you full credit. Also I wouldn't mind co-writing with someone (SWAC or NARNIA). Just send me a message of a story of you wrote so I can find someone who has the same writing style as me!**

**Expect another update shortly! I have all weekend! Peace out suckas! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner Along With a Date  
**

**SPOV**

I just kissed Chad Dylan Cooper. And it just felt way too good. I wanted to forgive him so quickly but knew I shouldn't. What he did was a terribly deed and that's why I was on my way to help Tawni out. We were going to pretend that my house was actually Tawni's. I would cook a homemade meal and give Tawni all the credit.

I had arrived at my house and opened the door; I looked for Tawni and Hayden they were in the other room. I tip-toed into the kitchen and texted Tawni to let her know I was in the kitchen preparing the meal. I started up the oven and took the defrosted chicken out of the fridge and waited for the oven to be heated.

* * *

The meal was almost cooked, in about five minutes it would be ready and Tawni and Hayden would have their romantic dinner for two. As I waited my phone began to buzz. I took my phone out from my pocket to look at the text. All of a sudden I dropped my phone into the sink.

"Nooooo!" I screamed out a little too loudly.

An angry Tawni ran in, "Sonny, could you be any louder?"

**TPOV**

"I'm sorry Tawni but I dropped my phone down the sink!" Sonny cried out to me.

"You'll probably be able to get it if you turned the light on silly!" I said while pushing some button. Suddenly a loud crushing nose went through the entire apartment.

"Everything okay Tawni?" Hayden called back from the lounge.

"Yep, dinner is ready; I'll be there in a minute!" I took the chicken out of some giant box and placed it on top. I took two pieces and put them on a separate plate. I smiled at my homemade meal.

"Thanks' Sonny!" I called out to her as I picked up the two plates and walked to the lounge.

**CPOV**

I was shooting a scene when I was interrupted by a phone call. I picked it up.

"Hello, CDC." I got no response. I looked at the caller ID and saw Sonny Munroe. I put the phone back to my ear, "Are you okay Sonny?" I still received no answer. I hanged up and headed straight towards the exit.

I had to go get my massage, and then go save Sonny!

**SPOV**

I sat in the kitchen heartbroken about my phone. I didn't know how I would explain this to my mom. I sat there in silence until I heard people yelling.

"SONNY COME HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS!" It came from Nico and Grady. Tawni's date was ruined, way to go dumb and dumber. I got up to my seat and ran to the kitchen to see Tawni trying to explain to Nico and Grady that I don't live here.

"Nico, Grady! What are you doing here?"

"So you can explain this." They dropped down pictures of me and Chad on our date.

"It's not what it looks like; it was to help Tawni out with her date with Hayden. She was nervous."

"Then how come I see no photos of Tawni and Hayden? Huh? Explain that." asked Grady.

"I don't know, because Tawni isn't as famous as Chad?" I heard a loud gasp from Tawni, I ignored her.

"Besides," I began, "Why does it matter if I was on a date Chad, even though I wasn't!"

"Oh please," Tawni said stepping into our little fight, "We all know that you and Chad have been crushing on one another!"

All four of us began arguing all at once though we got interrupted by Hayden, "Can you guys please go argue about this somewhere else? Tawni and I have a date to finish."

Grady, Nico and I were all in the kitchen while Tawni and Hayden were in the other room finishing their date.

**TPOV**

"Hayden I'm sorry about our date, it has gone all wrong!" I told him.

"Just be honest with me. Is this actually your house?"

"Of course it is silly!"

Hayden and I were interrupted by a loud banging at Sonny's door, we both turned around just in time to see Chad Dylan Cooper barge down Sonny's door.

"Chad!" I screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a weird call from Sonny's cell; I heard some weird screaming and crushing metal. So I cut my massage to an hour and rushed right over." He replied.

Chad looked around before breaking the silence, "Where is Sonny... and what are you doing here?"

"Ha! I live here you silly!"

"No you don't. Sonny lives here. That's it, something weird is going on here."

"No! Nothing weird at all! We are having a normal date in my apartment." I tried convincing Chad, he wasn't buying it.

All of a sudden Sonny, Nico and Grady rushed in.

"Chad! What are you doing here?" asked the boys.

"More importantly, what happened to my door!" cried Sonny.

I began to chuckle, "You mean my door."

Sonny began to shake her head; the not so normal date was over.

**SPOV**

I just finished cleaning up the large dirt stain Chad left on my door. Everyone has left. Hayden decided her couldn't date someone who would lie. Tawni went home heartbroken. And Nico and Grady were kicked out with no questions solved. I didn't even say anything to Chad; all I did was glare at him until he left. Just as I was about to sit down and finally relax my door was knocked on I opened it to find a three named jerk.

"Chad, what are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you."

"Well actually you never did say anything to me. You just stared at me. But I can't blame you, I am CDC."

I rolled my eyes, Chad can never change. He will always be the King of Jerks.

**Next chapter will be the Channy moment you have all been waiting for! It will also be my last for this story. Check out my newest story, I am co-writing with Sarah! .net/s/5390033/1/Sonny_With_a_Chance_of_Canada_eh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner Along With a Date**

**Hey guys! First off I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing! This will be my last chapter in this story but don't worry expect for more SWAC fics!**

**SPOV**

"Chad, what are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you."

"Well actually you never did say anything to me. You just stared at me. But I can't blame you, I am CDC."

I rolled my eyes, Chad can never change. He will always be the King of Jerks. I walked towards my freshly cleaned door and opened it, I looked at Chad then at my door; hinting for him to leave. Chad walked towards the door once reaching it he closed it.

"Chad, I said leave!"

"Hey! I only came because you called me!"

"I didn't call you." I told him.

"Yes you did, on the phone I heard weird screaming."

I suddenly became surprised, Chad Dylan Cooper – king of jerks actually cared about someone who wasn't himself. I'm impressed.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you actually cared whether or not I was safe?"

"No, I don't care at all." He quickly told me while going extremely red.

"Come on Chad, just admit it. You care about me." I told him smiling cutely and stepping towards him, breaking the large gap between us. We were only an inch apart, our feet basically touching. I grabbed his hand, still smiling up at his blue eyes. All I wanted was Chad to admit that he did care, and then I could admit that I too, care about him and his feelings.

"Well, maybe I do, just a little..."

"Good, because I may care about you too."

It was the perfect moment. We were alone, no Nico or Grady to interrupt us, no Tawni and her drama, not even Zora and her weird ways. But most of all none of Chad's snobby friends to embarrass us. We both leaned in and closed our eyes as we bended our heads. Our lips were centimeters away. I could basically taste his lips until Chad pulled away and headed towards the door.

"Chad?" I asked. He turned around grinning. He knew exactly why I called his name, he better explain himself quickly.

Chad looked at his shoes before answering, "Sonny, I care about you. I really do. I just don't want us to move too fast because well I want this to work between us. What we have is special. We'll have lunch tomorrow and... talk?"

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Fine."

"Good!" I yelled.

"Good!"

Chad walked out the door. He was gone.

**Okay, okay after all that they didn't end up together. But it kind of ties up with all the upcoming episodes in SWAC. But hey I don't like just getting Channy together. I'm all about the fun and games they play with each other. Hope you enjoyed the story!!**


End file.
